Singing Competition!
by XxYourSilentScreamsxX
Summary: Edward and the cullens do a singing competition. Hating shopping, being a barbie girl, what was this all about? What could go wrong? Includes, I'm a barbie girl, Peeing in the pool, and much more!


**This is a** **competition between them. I was bored, seemed like fun, LOL!**

**"I could beat you anyday." Alice taunted him. Emmett tried to hide his smile, but Jasper and Bella noticed the small smile tinted on his lips.**

**Ok, let's see then! Winner battles Bella. Loser battles Jasper, and poopy head battles Edward. Let's go!" He says, his laughing booming through the walls. **

**They pick up their mics. Alice goes first. She clears her throat, then begins. **

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

wooooo oooooh

[Pitbull]  
The bigger they are, the harder they fall  
This biggity boy's a diggity dog  
I have them like Miley Cyrus,  
clothes off twerking with my  
bras and thongs, timber  
Face down, booty up, timber  
That's the way we like the war, timber  
I'm slicker than an oil spill  
She say she won't, but I bet she will, timber

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget

It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move (You better move)  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one  
You won't forget (You won't forget)

ooooh

[Pitbull]  
Look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane  
Nah, it's just me, ain't a damn thing changed  
Live in hotels, swing on plane  
Blessed to say, money ain't a thing  
Club jumping like Lebron, now, Voli  
Order me another round, homie  
We about to climb, wild, 'cause it's about to go down

Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Swing your partner round and round  
End of the night, it's going down  
Ooooh  
One more shot, another round  
End of the night, it's going down

[Ke$ha]  
It's going down, I'm yelling timber  
You better move, you better dance  
Let's make a night, you won't remember  
I'll be the one, you won't forget (you won't forget)

It's going down (It's going down)  
I'm yelling timber  
You better move  
You better dance (You better dance)  
Let's make a night (Let's make a night)  
You won't remember  
I'll be the one (I'll be the one)  
You won't forget (You won't forget)

ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
oooohooooh  
ooooh  
Timber  
ooooh  
oooohooooh

She smiles in victory and hands the mic to Emmett.

"I got this." He exclaims.

Hiya Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
You wanna go for a ride?  
Sure, Ken!  
Jump in!  
Ha ha ha ha

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
If you say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ah ah ah, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ooh ooh ooh, ooh ooh ooh

Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
Well, Barbie, we're just getting started  
Oh, I love you Ken!

In the end, we are all laughing at him. Tears stung in my eyes. It said the Emmett won. It was my turn. Let's go. This was going to be fuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn!

don't pee in the pool(4x

when the water turns yellow that ain't cool  
don't pee in the pool(2

don't pee in the pool(4x

the water taste like piss  
and it makes me pist  
don't pee in the pool(2x

don't pee in the pool(4x

Bella won this round. Now, finally, it was Edwards turn. He takes the mike and sits down. He grins at Alice, then goes.

I hate shopping  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
I hate shopping  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
Parking lots  
Screaming kids  
I try on pants  
That do not fit  
I got sore legs  
It all adds up  
I really really really really really hate  
Shopping

I hate shopping  
I hate  
Shopping  
Shopping  
Shopping  
Shopping!

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
Plastic bags  
Credit cards  
Feeling guilt  
We've overspent  
I bought more stuff  
It all adds up  
I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really hate  
Shopping  
I hate shopping  
I hate  
Shopping  
Shopping  
Shopping  
Shopping

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
Paying tax  
Needy kids  
Plastic toys  
Foreign death  
My headache  
It all adds up  
I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really hate  
Shopping  
I hate shopping  
I hate  
I really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really hate!

"You are not my brother anymore!" She yells. She runs out of the room. Man, that girl really oves shopping. We all look at each other and burst out laughing.

**LOL!**


End file.
